1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a picture frame of the multi-piece picture within a picture type which has a readily removable and easily disassembled inner frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The desirability of providing a picture frame which is of the multi-piece picture within a picture type has long been recognized. Examples of patents pertaining to this type of frame are illustrated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,692,999; to Siegel 3,665,629; Shore 3,745,680; Faust and 3,946,863.
The picture within a picture frame is desired for many displays because it provides a richness and aesthetic appearance that is not obtainable with conventional picture frames. The disadvantage of the picture within picture frames of the prior art are that it is difficult to disassemble the inner frame from the outer frame for replacement of the image carrying sheet without damage to the inner frame, the outer frame or both frames.
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,499 disclosed a picture within picture frame assembly which while satisfactory was somewhat awkward to use and did not entirely eliminate the likelihood of damage to the outer frame upon disassembly of a portion of the inner frame for replacement of the image carrying sheet. In my prior patent the side and bottom moldings of the inner frame were glued to an underlying panel and the top molding was removable for replacement of the image carrying sheet, which upon removal of the molding could cause damage to the underlying panel to which the inner frame assembly was attached.
The picture frame of the present invention provides for complete dissambly and replacement of all its parts, does not suffer from the problems of the prior art structures, and provides many positive advantages.